Lelaki Penakluk Parang
by Kenzeira
Summary: Mari merayakan kehidupan, di atas gunung gagah ini. {Panjat Tebing AU}


Haikyuu milik Haruichi Furudate. No profit gained from this fanwork. Terinspirasi dari buku (yang bagi saya sudah seperti kitab) Bilangan Fu karya Ayu Utami.

.

* * *

.

 **Lelaki Penakluk Parang**

Pemajatan waktu itu harus diakhiri berita sedih; salah satu dari kami harus pergi, mengundurkan diri seperti seorang pengecut yang takut melihat penis musuh.

Kami telah bersama-sama membangun Himpunan Panjat Tebing, dari nol hingga beranak-pinak—menarik banyak peminat, meski sering kali mereka berkhianat dan menggugurkan diri sebelum sampai di puncak dengan beragam alasan; mereka tak cukup bernyali menaklukan bebatuan cadas, atau terpentok masalah kehidupan. Kami tak butuh banyak anggota. Cukup beberapa saja, asalkan setia sebagai satria (halah, jangan sampai mereka turun kasta menjadi sudra hanya karena siulan perempuan-perempuan murahan itu). Sepuluh orang. Cukup. Kami menolak menerima anggota baru, kecuali dia keras kepala dan sanggup melewati berbagai tantangan yang kami ajukan; salah satunya ialah menaklukan Parang.

Iwaizumi memutuskan untuk menyerah setelah pendakian kami yang kesekian. Oikawa tampaknya yang paling kecewa—bagaimanapun, mereka sangat akrab, sudah serupa pulpen dengan tinta. Sialnya, tinta habis. Tinggallah pulpen kosong tak berguna. Oikawa jadi agak tolol dan tidak berguna setelah Iwaizumi mengundurkan diri. Beberapa kali dia melakukan kesalahan saat ekspedisi; satu kesalahan dapat mengancam nyawa kami, mengancam sepuluh nyawa sekaligus—ah, sekarang jadi sembilan, minus Iwaizumi. Betapa brengsek. Lelaki itu pamit karena hendak mengawini pacarnya (yang entah berjumpa di mana—bukankah selama ini kami selalu bersama-sama, sepuluh lelaki tangguh, tanpa perempuan-perempuan pengganggu?). Kyotani berspekulasi, barangkali lelaki itu tak sengaja jatuh cinta pada pelacur di rumah bordil, sekaligus tak sengaja menghamilinya.

Matsukawa mengambil alih tugas sebagai pemimpin. Kami tidak bisa berlama-lama larut dalam kecewa. Biarlah. Pengecut tetaplah menjadi pengecut; mereka yang kalah di medan tempur, mereka yang tak punya cukup nyali serta mereka yang memutuskan untuk kawin (membina rumah tangga, bekerja demi seorang istri dan anak-anak tuyul yang kelak dilahirkannya). Iwaizumi turun kasta menjadi sudra. Tinggallah kami sembilan satria, mencoba tetap teguh menjadi lelaki sejati yang tidak tergoda oleh kedipan mata para jalang, malam syahdu dalam gemerlap kota serta hal-hal lain berkenaan kehidupan di luar agama kami; agama para pemanjat tebing.

"Dia bilang dia mau menemaniku memanjat tebing seumur hidup."

Merupakan kalimat pertama yang diucapkan Oikawa sesaat setelah kami berdoa bersama sebelum memulai ekspedisi menaklukan gunung andesit maha gagah di hadapan kami, tepat di hari Iwaizumi mengundurkan diri tiga bulan lalu; di puncak Parang, tanggal sepuluh. Aku turut berduka cita. Tentu, tentu, ada ikatan kuat di antara mereka berdua, yang tidak dimiliki oleh kami berdelapan. Ikatan itu telah lepas kini. Matsukawa menepuk punggung Oikawa, memberi dorongan untuk tetap melanjutkan pemanjatan meski tanpa Iwaizumi. Kita telah berhasil memanjat tiga gunung tanpa lelaki sialan itu. Kudengar bisiknya samar. Jangan menjadi lemah hanya karena seseorang. Pemanjat tebing adalah kumpulan pemuda tangguh yang tidak mungkin berubah lembek hanya karena satu kekecewaan.

"Mari merayakan kehidupan, di atas gunung gagah ini," ucapku padanya.

Oikawa memandangku, aku mengulas senyum.

Memanjat tebing gunung yang sesungguhnya tentu tidak akan sama seperti memanjat tebing artifisial, tak peduli meskipun medan dibuat sedemikian identik. Ada hal yang paling membedakan; yakni sensasi. Ketika terjatuh, tebing palsu akan membawamu pada aspal—atau justru kasur empuk yang sengaja disediakan. Berbeda dengan gunung sungguhan, ketika terjatuh, kalian tak akan pernah mengira apa yang akan kalian hadapi di bawah sana; bisa saja ranting-ranting pepohonan, batu-batu, tanah, atau bahkan para pemanjat lain. Tapi jangan sampai jatuh. Sebab, apabila satu orang di antara kami jatuh, maka, kami pun akan ikut jatuh.

Setiap dari kami memegang nyawa masing-masing kelompok; aku memegang nyawa delapan kawanku, kawanku memegang nyawaku. Tidak diperkenankan ada pengkhianat. Pengkhianat adalah yang paling kejam dalam agama pemanjat tebing—setingkat Yudas, kalau ingin membandingkan. Satu pengkhianat bisa mencabut nyawa delapan satria. Tak heran, ketika Oikawa murung dan memikirkan nasibnya tanpa Iwaizumi, Matsukawa langsung ambil peran. Tidak boleh ada aksi bunuh diri—tidak, tidak. Kalau Oikawa mati, kami ikut mati. Kami memang berpikir sampai sejauh itu, sebab tak pernah ada yang tahu pasti apa yang sebetulnya bergejolak dalam hati manusia (khususnya menangani rasa kecewa serta perasaan dikhianati).

Kami mulai memanjat ketika matahari separuh tenggelam. Paling nikmat memanjat di kala senja. Selain tidak terserang terik, pemandangan di depan yang gelap dan penuh misteri itu pun menjadi sensasi yang menyenangkan—semacam mengukur adrenalin. Ini bukan kali pertama, tentu. Seluruh peralatan digantungkan pada sabuk kekang; cincin kait, pasak, peluncur, paku, bor, sisip, piton, pengaman hingga botol minum. Matsukawa memimpin, diikuti olehku, lalu Oikawa, Kindaichi, Yahaba, Watari, Kunimi, Kyotani, Shido dan Sawauchi.

Aku memandang punggung Matsukawa—lebar, liat, serupa cangkang. Dia seperti bulan yang menawarkan cahaya tipis, memberi penerangan sederhana pada tiap jalur-jalur pemanjatan kami. Permukaan jari-jemari menebal seiring kebiasaan kami memanjat, menggapai cadas, merangkak di dinding-dinding dengan kemiringan nyaris empat puluh derajat. Otot-otot kaki mengencang, hal itu juga berlaku bagi otot-otot tangan serta jari-jemari. Peluh sesekali muncul meski lalu hilang, disapu angin yang semakin malam semakin dingin.

Dalam setiap pemanjatan, aku selalu merasakan sensasi yang banal; semacam mengilhami kehidupan dari sudut pandang para pejuang—memanjat untuk memerdekakan diri sendiri atau kelompok. Dibumbui oleh suara-suara merdu dari lubang-lubang pada tebing akibat desau angin; seakan bersiul, menggoda kami untuk terbuai sebelum jatuh tersungkur atau sampai pada kemerdekaan kami di atas gunung ini. Setiap gunung, bagi kami, lebih menggairahkan daripada seorang perempuan. Gunung melambangkan wanita (cerdas, angkuh, erotis, tajam) yang menantang para pemanjat untuk lekas ditaklukan. Seperti sekarang ini; Dia bersiul kepada kami, mencoba merayu melalui suara-suara merdu itu.

"Kau dengar itu, Makki, seseorang sedang menggoda kita."

Matsukawa paling tahu apa yang bercokol dalam kepalaku. "Ya, tampaknya dia ingin kita tertidur dan membiarkan dia terus bersiul sepanjang malam."

"Dia akan datang melalui mimpi, berwujud wanita seksi."

Aku tertawa. "Oh, kupikir kau tak suka wanita."

"Aku suka. Khususnya yang tangguh dan angkuh seperti gunung ini."

Kami masih melanjutkan pemanjatan. Sekitar pukul sebelas malam, selepas menemukan tanah yang cukup luas, kami putuskan untuk beristirahat dan tidur. Kami membangun tenda, menyalakan api unggun dari ranting pepohonan, bernyanyi-nyanyi sebelum lelap dalam buaian. Aku tidak bisa lelap. Kuputuskan untuk membangunkan Matsukawa, mengajaknya tidur di sisi dinding cadas. Matsukawa setuju. Kami pun memanjat sejauh seratus meter, memasang portalet—sejenis tandu yang menggantung di dinding tebing, lalu berbaring sambil memandang langit malam. Sesekali aku melihat ke bawah; api unggun mulai padam, menyamarkan tenda yang dihuni tujuh lelaki di bawah sana.

Portalet sesekali berayun-ayun. Kami tidak perlu takut jatuh. Kami percaya peralatan ini tidak akan mengkhianati kami—bayangkan, ketika kami terlelap dibuai mimpi, kemudian tiba-tiba jatuh dan mati, menimpa kawan-kawan kami yang juga tengah bermimpi; mimpi kami semua mati karena kecupan bibir penuh racun dari wanita yang berwujud gunung ini.

Kudengar Matsukawa mulai menguap. Aku ikut menguap, seakan tertular. Pemandangan bulan tidak lagi menghipnotis; seolah keindahannya memudar. Tapi bulan tetap indah dipandang, tak ubah bohlam nyaris padam—menyala-redup, byar-pet. Kubayangkan seseorang bersepeda mengitari bulan. _Nonsense_. Lubang-lubang pada tebing kembali menyenandungkan sesuatu, bersiul-siul. Aku mengkhayalkan seorang wanita mengecup kepala penisku, merayu.

"Kau tentu sedang berpikiran kotor sekarang ini, Makki."

Aku tertawa. "Kau selalu tahu."

"Sudah menjadi kebiasaanmu."

"Entahlah, aku selalu berpikir, di malam hening begini, tertidur di tepian dinding cadas, membayangkan seorang wanita yang sebentar lagi kita taklukan—ya, ya; gunung ini—membuat gairah kehidupanku memuncak."

"Jangan sampai kau tergoda pada wanita sungguhan." Matsukawa mengingatkan.

"Tidak, tidak, aku tidak ingin menjadi pengecut seperti Iwaizumi dan membiarkanmu galau seperti Oikawa. Bagiku itu sama sekali tidak etis, membayangkannya saja membuatku merinding. Tidak mungkin seorang satria rela turun kasta menjadi sudra hanya karena wanita."

"Iwaizumi rela."

"Aku bukan dia, Mattsun."

Matsukawa diam sejenak, lalu helaan napasnya terdengar. "Aku juga bukan Oikawa. Aku tidak akan murung dan bersedih kalau kau tiba-tiba mengundurkan diri, untuk kawin, misalnya—atau karena kau lelah dengan rutinitas memanjat tebing."

"Aku tidak akan mengundurkan diri sebelum kau."

"Aku tidak mungkin mengundurkan diri, Makki."

"Nah, berarti kita sepakat untuk terus begini sampai mati."

Aku memejamkan mata, membayangkan kami menua tapi tetap gagah bagai Hercules; punggung lebar liat, otot kekar, kulit kasar, pinggang ramping, dengan bokong paling putih karena jarang terpapar sinar matahari. Kami beruban, kami berkeriput, tapi kami gagah—sebab kami adalah para pemanjat, lelaki sejati yang tidak takluk pada keindahan gemerlap kota serta perempuan-perempuan jalang di dalamnya. Kami bebas. Kami merdeka. Kami lepas dari segala tuntutan hidup; selayaknya gagak. Kami berjanji untuk tetap menjadi seorang satria, setidaknya sampai esok pagi, ketika kami melanjutkan ekspedisi dan menaklukan gunung angkuh ini.

Kemudian, kami akan kembali berjanji di ekspedisi berikutnya, berikutnya, berikutnya. Hingga Himpunan Panjat Tebing tidak lagi tersisa satria selain kami berdua.[]

 **1:01 AM – November 16, 2017**

* * *

Saya lagi ketiban masalah, tapi saya malah mengetik ini tengah malam. Entah. Saya merasa, dengan mengetik, masalah saya setidaknya tidak terasa begitu berat.

Terima kasih Bodel, I love you so much.

* * *

.

.

 **Pojok Informasi**

Cincin kait atau carabiner; menghubungkan alat satu dengan lain seperti tali dengan pemanjat, tali dengan tali dan juga pemanjat dengan anchor sebagai pengaman

Piton; paku tebing

Bor/palu; untuk menancapkan piton pada celah dinding

Banal; kasar (tidak elok)

Satria dan sudra; merupakan kasta dalam agama Hindu, satria atau ksatriya merupakan golongan paling tinggi setelah brahmana, sedangkan sudra adalah golongan paling rendah (budak)

Parang/Gunung Parang; gunung andesit paling tinggi kedua di Asia, terletak di Indonesia


End file.
